


Orange Blossoms

by eeveepkmnfan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Reverse! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveepkmnfan/pseuds/eeveepkmnfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William loved flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinnabar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sinnabar).



William had always been a bit shy, though his mother told him he would grow out of it. He hadn’t been able to make any friends at school and the teachers were worried for him and had pushed him to interact with the other kids, which only made the problem worse. The boys made fun of how he stuttered and the girls called out, “Cooties, cooties!” or “No boys allowed!”. So he usually sat by himself at recess on the grass underneath a big tree that he had named Jake.

Jake was perfect for sitting against and never told him to go away. He had vibrant green leaves and a thick sturdy trunk that Will likened to cardboard boxes. Jake was William’s first friend, and Will was perfectly fine with him not being able to talk. They still played games like hide and seek (even though Jake always picked the same place to hide, which made it a bit easy), hop-scotch (Jake hopped so fast it looked as if he didn’t even move!) and even arts and crafts (Will had to help Jake color, but he didn’t mind). 

William was perfectly content to stay in this little bubble of him and Jake, only one day it popped. And reformed to include a nice lady named Mrs. Cassandra.

She was a teacher from the same kindergarten Will attended, although they had never met. But then they did meet, and she taught Will something he would love for the rest of his life.

Will learned about flowers one day, and he fell in love with them. There were pink roses and their shy and graceful petals (Macy), daffodils with their funny looking droopy heads (Mistel), white chrysanthemums that always seemed so sad somehow (Tom), yellow camellias that exuded patience (Rachel), bluebells that were so pretty and nice (John)… Will was introduced to so many different flowers, and he loved them all. They each taught something and they were all beautiful. 

Will now had many, many friends. He cared for them alongside Mrs. Cassandra, and they bloomed for him. He would smile brightly and every time he’d say, “Thank you!”

William loved flowers but one day he met someone who seemed as if he didn’t love anything, not even himself. 

He introduced himself as Bill (“We match!”) and he smiled really really big but somehow Will thought it looked sad. So he gave Bill Harris, a pink peony, and told him he hoped he’d feel better soon. Then he was on his way back to tend to his flowers. 

Bill was curious. He wanted to know more about this kid (‘He didn’t even give me his name! Rude!’) and so he resolved to follow him. But first he carefully put Harris the peony in his front pocket so that he wouldn’t get hurt.

Days and days and months passed as Bill and Will talked and got to know each other. They became friends, even if Bill would never admit it. 

“Will, whaddaya doing?” Bill leaned against William’s shoulder, making the other boy yelp and hurriedly fumble with the plant he was holding.

He turned exasperated eyes onto his friend (His first human friend! Wow! He still couldn’t get over it) and slightly smiled. “Clair wanted to be moved next to Kerry. So I’m digging him up.”

Bill leaned back and put a hand to his hip. “Well hurry up! We’re going to play hide and seek!” He grinned, his slightly pointy teeth gleaming.

William giggled. “But you never even asked me!” Before Bill could huff and make a retort, Will smiled shyly. “I’m almost done, it’ll only be a few minutes.” Bill looked away, a slight brush of pink across his cheeks. 

“Well, yeah! What I say goes! It’s good you know your place, minion!” Will giggled quietly, turning so that Bill wouldn’t be able to see his smile. 

“Okay, ready, here I come!” Will peeked out, seeing Bill heading off in the other direction. He jumped slightly and fist pumped, grinning. ‘Bill’s never going to find me at this rate!’ 

No sooner had he said that when he felt arms sneak their way around his waist like snakes, slithering up to cup his eyes. He squeaked, his arms flailing.

“Oh? Look who I found~!” Bill’s familiar voice sang out teasingly. Will huffed and laughed as he tried to squirm away. 

He felt a quick touch to his head before he opened his eyes, quickly turning around to see his friend smirking at him unashamedly. Bill pointed his fingers towards his head, eyes amused.

Will reached up, feeling the velvet softness of what he knew were petals. He slowly pulled it off and looked at it now in his hands.

A flower crown made of white camellias peeked back at him. Will blushed, knowing the meaning of these flowers. He shakily reached up to put it back on and turned to look shyly at Bill.

Bill, of course, grinned widely. “See? That’s my ring! You’re gonna marry me some day! And now you have to make one for me!” The fact that he was grinning did nothing to hide the bright scarlet painted all over his face. 

Will stuttered. “B-but aren’t we too young? A-and w-what’s – I mean you-!“ Eventually he just floated down towards the ground and collapsed into a heap of embarrassment and blushing.

Will peeked his eyes out from his hands and looked over to Bill. He smiled brightly, the red covering up his whole face, “I do.” 

A cheer was heard as Will was tackled by his best friend and fiancé. William grinned as Bill rambled on about how they needed a time for the wedding, you know and that they needed to invite people to get presents, I heard that from my parents, and…

Will was going to make Bill’s ‘ring’ out of orange blossoms.


End file.
